


Together at that finish line

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, a little bit nsfw at the end which is why i upped the rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: Taunts are always promises between Tsukishima and Kageyama.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Together at that finish line

“It’s kind of tight.” Kageyama half-complained, tugging at the fabric of the sleeves taut around his biceps.

“Well the shoulders on yours are too damn small.” Tsukishima pointed at the seam where the sleeve and the bodice of the shirt joined together and it was indeed a little too small.

“Not my fault your shoulders are stupidly wide.” The setter retorted as if it was Tsukishima's fault that he was built that way.

Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea.

Tsukishima looked at himself in the mirror, number twenty printed clearly over the front, the gold gradient of the Adlers uniform strangely fitting with his blond curls. He turned around to glance at the word “Kageyama” printed across the back in the mirror proudly before turning his gaze to his boyfriend. He looked unfamiliar in Tsukishima’s horridly green Sendai Frogs uniform. 

_Did he seriously always look like a walking string pea?_

“Image if any of your fans saw me right now.” Tsukishima chuckled, picturing the chaos he would unleash if anyone else could see them right this moment. The thought made him feel good and he knew he had to savour it. He slid his hands around Kageyama’s waist from behind and rested his chin on Kageyama’s shoulder, peering over at the two of them in the mirror.

Kageyama spoke after glaring at their reflections for a moment, brow furrowed as if he was trying to piece his thoughts into words. 

“We look good.” His voice was soft to contrast his intense expression. “Maybe one day we can wear the same uniform.”

Tsukishima immediately scoffed at the very idea. “You mean the Adlers uniform? There’s no wa-”

“I meant that one.” Kageyama cut in, pointing at the red uniform that was laid out on their bed, the Japanese flag printed proudly on the chest, and Tsukishima fell quiet.

The hands around Kageyma’s waist tightened and Tsukishima gave the setter a squeeze, pressing his forehead into Kageyama’s shoulder and the national setter lost sight of Tsukishima's face in the mirror before feeling the breath of a sigh tickle his back.

“Just wait for me, your highness.”

“I won’t. So you’d better catch up soon.” 

There was no joking tone in Kageyama's voice and Tsukishima knew that it was a promise. 

"You'd better watch your back, then..." Tsukishima warned, kissing the nape of Kageyama's neck. The setter squirmed, turning around to face the middle blocker, a crooked grin creeping across his lips, Tsukishima's words obviously sparking the fighting flames in Kageyama's chest. 

"..or I'll eat you alive." Tsukishima whispered quietly, slipping his hands down the back of Kageyama's shorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, its been a while and the real world and other things have been occupying my time.  
> I'm still here and still in Tsukikage hell, so here's just something small to indicate that I'm alive, though I know this ship is in good hands and has been sailing steadily. 
> 
> As always if you enjoyed it that would make me happy as always.
> 
> Also changed the rated to mature due to the sentence at the end. Not sure if implications require a changed rating.


End file.
